Here Without You
by Caliente
Summary: one-shot songfic set during some indefinite future –– The story of love lost from Remy LeBeau's perspective... full of the requisite angst and regret, with a bit of uncharacteristic sweetness thrown in for good measure.


**Author's Note**: Okay, so this is another shameless songfic. Chalk it up to a lonely heart. It's set after Cajun Spice… really after Ascension also but it makes no references to that episode.

**Disclaimer**: Do you know what I own? Nothing. Not a car. Not a house. Not Marvel comics. Not the WB Network. Definitely not X-Men. Not cool, huh?

"talking"

_song_/_foreign languages_

**Here Without You**

by, Caliente

_A hundred days had made me older   
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face   
  
_

How long had it been since he had seen her? At least three years. Not since she had helped him rescue his father. Three years. Damn, she looked like not a day had passed, beautiful as always. How had three years passed? The time just escaped. And then there she was.

_A thousand lights had made me colder   
And I don't think I can look at this the same_

But she wasn't the same lonely Goth girl he had once known. She was grown. No longer an innocent seventeen year old. Now a jaded twenty year old, hardened by her battles. Internal and external, some for the X-Men and others within herself. But, _merde_, she was still beautiful. Unfortunately, things had changed. They weren't kids anymore.

_But all the miles had separate   
They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face _

Seeing her again. Like an angel descending from heaven. The second he saw her, it was like everything was erased. And he was back on that shore with her. Handing her the Queen of Hearts. Promising in his own way that he would be looking out for her. He was with her again.

_I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind   
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time   
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams   
And tonight girl it's only you and me _

That was just a fantasy. They would never be together again. Not like that. He was just a lowly thief. And she… she was a God sent angel. An angel with the devil's curse. Untouchable. What a sin for something so beautiful to be forbidden. But in his dreams, anything was possible.

_The miles just keep rolling as the people either way to say hello   
I hear this life is overrated but I hope it gets better as we go _

He doesn't have a choice. He wants to escape her curse. She haunts him and he can't escape. He has tried everything. From one night stands to marriage. Nothing works. Maybe things will improve. Perhaps he can find love yet. Or perhaps he has found it… and lost it.

_I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind   
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time   
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams   
And tonight girl it's only you and me _

Just seeing her confirms it. He sees her when he closes his eyes. She's everywhere. But to see her in the flesh. To be so close, yet a million miles away. And she's completely ignorant of his attention. He could touch her, but he doesn't. Only in his dreams does he dare.

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go   
It gets hard but it won't take away my love _

No matter what, she's there. She's the last thing he sees at night and the first thing in the morning. She's all he dreams about, day in and day out. She doesn't have a clue. He has given her everything without her knowledge. She's blissfully unaware of all she posses.

_And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done   
it get hard but it won't take away my love _

She has the most important thing he could ever give. His heart. She has since that day on the bank. Seeing her again only confirms it. Time may have passed but nothing has changed. She is still everything to him. And she still has no clue.

_I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind   
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time   
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams   
And tonight girl it's only you and me _

And he will never tell her. She will be gone again soon. Out of his life like a ghost. Like she was never there to begin with. His demon eyes follow the angel as she moves through the streets. He feels his heart breaking into a million pieces as he watches her rejoin her friends. She'll never know what she has. She'll live her life without having the burden that he bears. He watches her go. She's taken his heart once again.

_I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind   
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time   
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams   
But tonight girl it's only you and me_

As she leaves, she glances back. She searches the crowd and for a brief moment their eyes lock. He wonders if she recognizes his demon eyes before she turns away. He sees her sigh and hears her friend, _le petite chat_, ask her what's wrong. She simply replies, "Nothin'. Ah just saw an angel." The _chat_ looks distressed and she comforts her friend. "It's okay. He watches over me." They haunt each other. Always searching, never finding. Forever lonely.

Angsty much?? Okay, so please tell me what you think. I'm dying to know. Seriously. The only thing that will save me is your reviews. :) That or Remy's TLC. I'll settle for the reviews though.


End file.
